homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Billie-VJ Relationship
The Billie-VJ Relationship was a friendship/romantic relationship between VJ Patterson and Billie Ashford. Their relationship was introduced in May 2016. They married in February 2017, but Billie died from cancer after the wedding in VJ's arms, leaving her newborn daughter Luc Patterson with VJ and her brother Martin Ashford. Storylines When Billie and VJ first met, they didn't get along or became close when Billie came to Summer Bay, in fact, Billie was the most hated person of Summer Bay after she lied to the police and her brother, Ash that Nate Cooper, who she had a crush on had sexual assaulted her at the gym. VJ accuses her for making a fake report against Nate and Billie cracks at him. In 2016, Billie, who has changed, became close to VJ. When VJ was angry at his step brother, Hunter King for burning his house down a year ago and that Billie was to blame, Billie tells VJ that she forgives Hunter and he should do the same. VJ then starts to have a crush on Billie. However, Billie is 6 years older than VJ, and after Billie helps VJ to teach Skye Peters how to surf, Skye became the first person to find out about VJ's crush on Billie. VJ and Skye pretends to date each other to make Billie and Skye's crush Oscar McGuire jealous. However, Billie didn't become jealous and was happy for VJ and Skye, until she finds out the truth from Josh Barrett. Billie asked Oscar to ask VJ to stop crushing on her. Oscar convince her to tell VJ. At the beach, Billie and Oscar saw VJ kissing Skye, who pulls away. Billie decided to tell VJ the truth and told him that she doesn't like him that way. In May, Billie returns from her trip, only to find out that Oscar and his aunt Hannah Wilson were killed in a caravan explosion and Billie was devastated about Oscar, who was her only friend that time. VJ comforts Billie, as they talked about Oscar. Billie kisses VJ, leading them to sleep together and for that, VJ lost his virginity to her. After that, VJ thought Billie would tell him that it was a mistake, but Billie assures him that it's not. VJ and Billie starts a relationship, much concern to VJ's mother Leah Patterson-Baker, who disagrees on their relationship, due to age-gap. When Billie finds out that she is pregnant, she lies to VJ that he's the father and Leah and Ash disapproves. But Billie's friend, Phoebe Nicholson, is the only one who knew that VJ isn't the father. On VJ's 18th Birthday, VJ propose to Billie, but she says no, upsetting him. The next day, VJ attempts to leave the Bay for a while. but Billie stops him, asking him to propose to her again, which he did. This time, she says yes. Billie decided to keep her engagement as a secret from Ash and her friends, but VJ spill the beans to everyone at the Diner. At the wedding, while in the middle of the ceremony, Billie flee from the altar and told VJ that he's not the father of her baby and told him that she got raped by Irene's long lost son Mick Jennings at the gym, before they started dating. However, VJ wasn't angry at her and promise her that he'll love the baby like his own. The couple decided to wed again, but Billie suffer labour scare. During the bush fire incident, Billie goes into labour and she and VJ drove to the hospital, but the car broke down on the way, stranding them the bushes and smoke. VJ had no choice, but to carry Billie and ran all the way to the hospital. They arrive and Billie gives birth to a baby girl, whom she named Luc Patterson, after her late oldest brother, Luke Ashford. VJ instantly love Luc like his own and he and Billie were happy. However, at Luc's christening ceremony, Billie collapsed and went to the hospital, where she finds out that she has lung cancer from the smoke of the bush fire and only has a few hours to live. VJ and Billie decided to get married before she dies and they wed in front of their family and friends at the hospital. After the wedding, Billie asked VJ to take her and Luc to the beach, who she could see the beach one last time. The couple and Luc sat by the beach together to watch the sunrise and Billie tells VJ to promise her to look after Luc for her, and VJ made his promise, and there Billie dies peacefully in VJ's arms. At Billie's funeral, VJ and Ash scattered her ashes in the sea. Gallery 2E8C60D300000578-0-image-a-15_1447819664296.jpg 6f9b79bfe691e5a08d5e98ed5bcc82c3.png 1280x720-cdp.jpg 1280x720-LFR.png 1280x720-tE7.png 1280x720-UOz.jpg 1280x720-WMm.png 1280x720-zdv.png 34483A7B00000578-0-image-m-43_1463483664031.jpg billievj-1.jpg cdc0020fdeb71359142893a4a88ff896.jpeg e1c950e8e6c9ea936aa4ae369d56727b.jpg gallery-1466163640-home-and-away-ep-6422-block-128502.jpg gallery-1466769940-soaps-home-and-away-billie-vj-4.jpg gallery-1474666083-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-leah-2.jpg gallery-1474666135-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-leah-3.jpg gallery-1478905263-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-proposal-1.jpg gallery-1478905361-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-proposal-2.jpg gallery-1478905744-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-proposal-5.jpg gallery-1478905846-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-proposal-6.jpg gallery-1478906205-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-proposal-10.jpg gallery-1484953737-soaps-home-and-away-billie-vj-wedding-1.jpg gallery-1488583753-soaps-home-and-away-vj-patterson-billie-ashford-labour-1.jpg gallery-1488583868-soaps-home-and-away-vj-patterson-billie-ashford-labour-2.jpg gallery-1490397889-soaps-home-and-away-billie-ashford-final-week-6.jpg Home-And-Away_Ep-6422_Block-128504.jpg Home-and-Away-2017-3-768x576.jpg homeandaway_week14_ep6597_06.jpg homeandaway_week14_ep6597_08.jpg HomeAndAway_Week14_Ep6597_10-610x364.jpg HomeAway_Week11_Ep6581_03-610x364.jpg landscape-1463152899-home-and-away-week-21-ep-6397-18.jpg landscape-1471043295-soaps-home-and-away-billie-vj.jpg landscape-1478861889-soaps-home-and-away-billie-ashford-vj-patterson-1.jpg landscape-1479484066-homeandaway-ep6534-01.jpg landscape-1484913798-soaps-home-and-away-vj-billie-wedding-1.jpg landscape-1484953912-soaps-home-and-away-billie-vj-wedding-2.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-07-05-at-10.21.18-AM.png.jpeg vjbillie.jpg WK05-HOME-VJ-PATTERSON-BILLIE-ASHFORD08.jpg WK14-HOME-BILLIE-ASHFORD-VJ-PATTERSON-MARTIN-ASHFORD-ASH-LEAH-PATTERSON-BAKER08-630x330.jpg wk47-Home-VJ_Patterson-Billie-Ashford01-1-630x400.jpg x240-eRQ.jpg landscape-1487192536-soaps-home-and-away-billie-ashford-death-6.png Home-and-Away-2017-3.jpg 58a3bde68b1b3_nonpremium_tv_promos_autv_haa_wed_billie_dies_lrg.jpg